


Fallen Empires

by bokutoes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Implied YamaYachi, Kuroo Tetsurou the Fictional Character, M/M, Tsukishima Kei the author
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 16:59:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4444409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokutoes/pseuds/bokutoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He lived in a world built around his dreams and of Kuroo Tetsurou.</p>
<p>When the dream begins to fade, he finds himself alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen Empires

**Author's Note:**

> "All your words confounded/Secret lives bound and hid/Living backwards in tangled back woods" Snow Patrol, Fallen Empires

Tsukishima Kei remembered his dream from when he was in middle school—of a man who had jumped off a building in a glorious manner, right as it exploded behind him. He had been a sight to behold as he fell, looking quite like a seraphim and he landed ever so gracefully on his feet. He looked up, his messy hair accentuating the sharp features of his face and his golden, cat-like eyes stared right into his soul as a smirk spread across his face. He made a run for it as the sirens wailed behind him and he was laughing and—

The phone rang.

The sound vibrated all throughout the small apartment and the resident—Tsukishima Kei—willed himself out of bed just to answer the phone call. His feet padded across the clean, polished wood as he rushed over to his work area, where his only telephone sat. He swiftly jabbed at the loud speaker option, before he answered with a bland “Hello?” In an instant, the bright and cheery voice of Oikawa Tooru, his publicist, broke the fragile silence of his lofty abode.

“Good morning, Tsukki! Since the movie adaptation of your novel is coming out this month, they’re requesting a press conference for you. It includes a book signing of course, and a portion where you panel. Plus…”

Kei tuned out the sound of Tooru’s voice as he glanced around the apartment he kept meticulously neat. He never liked seeing anything dirtied, nor did he ever like anything to be cluttered. Everything had a proper place that he so carefully assigned to keep a balance atmosphere. He never liked stepping out of his house, since he had everything he needed at the tips of his fingers—he found it unnecessary to head out and experience the real world, as people had liked to put it. He usually never found the need to do so, not when he had Tetsurou.

Kei had always been content with searching up places on Google and reading articles about them, as well as browsing the various images available on the web. He had the ability to build these places within his head—he could have built something even grander, maybe with the amount of power he had with his imagination. He would have strolled down these places with Tetsurou beside him, hand in hand as they lived a life together. They would have visited popular tourist destinations and tried out a few risky things available to them all within the confined of his home.

“No, I’m not up for doing that.” Kei had said with a sigh. “That’s unnecessary.”

“But it’s good publicity. Think about it for a little while, hm~? Oh and, Ushiwaka wants to remind you about your deadline. He needs your manuscript of your novel soon. At least the latest chapter, I think? You’re doing fine so far, so keep working hard, Tsukki!”

Kei shook his head as he fiddled with the hem of his sweater. Apparently, that was all Tooru had to tell him, as the call had ended far too soon. He ended up bunching the cloth of his sweater in his hands before he sighed once more and took a seat on his swivel chair. He powered up his mac just as the phone rang for a second time that morning. He merely spared the caller id a quick glance before he hit the loud speaker button and glued his eyes back unto his monitor just as he opened a document.

“Hi, Tsukki!”

“Yamaguchi.”

“Hitoka and I invited a few friends over for dinner tonight, so we were wondering if you’d like to come along? It’s going to be fun.” Tadashi had told him, his voice sounding as hopeful as it usually did. “Yachi invited some of our old classmates and I invited some of my co-workers and you.”

Kei pressed his lips together as he continue to stare at the cursor that blinked on his monitor. It caused him to think; to imagine of the scenario that would happen if he went over at Tadashi’s just for dinner. It meant leaving the house for a few hours and sitting in the house Tadashi had worked so hard for with Hitoka, surrounded by strangers around the dinner table as they filled the room with their incessant talking. Kei could picture himself sitting in the corner all alone, staring at his plate of food as his mind wandered off to think about Tetsurou. To think about his story, to think about—

“I’ll think about it.”

Silence.

“Th-That’s great, Tsukki! Call me if you ever make up your mind!” Tadashi was thrilled, no doubt, that Kei had decided to think about it instead of rejecting the whole prospect of dinner with strangers—not that most of the people they had invited were strangers. He was familiar with Hitoka, and judging from the term ‘old high school friends’ it was definitely Hinata and Kageyama. He couldn’t bear the thought of facing them after such a long, long time. The call had ended after that, and Kei had found himself staring at his monitor once again. There was a half finished chapter sitting in front of him, and a blinking cursor that was beginning him to type something—anything. To lend his ideas and to make the dam overflow.

“Going outside once in a while is good for you, you know.”

Kei looked up to see Tetsurou as he leaned by the wall. He had a rubrics cube in hand and he was fiddling with it as he spoke. “You can’t stay cooped up in here forever, Kei. There’s a world beyond your door.” He stated as he looked up to meet Kei’s gaze. He cracked him a lazy smile as he set the cube down on Kei’s desk. “You should go hang out with your friends, okay? You’re twenty-seven and alone.”

Kei huffed and turned towards his monitor. “I don’t need to go out and experience the real world. I can always build my own reality here. With you.” He responded as he set his hands over his keyboard with the intention to type. “Besides, I have enough real friends to keep me floating.”

“Do you really?” Tetsurou asked as he drew closer to where Kei sat. He leaned down, his lips brushing against the shell of Tsukishima’s ear as he spoke. “I’m just a part of your imagination, _Tsukki _.”__

Kei jerked in surprise, and he swiveled his chair around swiftly to take a look at Tetsurou. Instead, he came face to face with his apartment; empty and sparsely furnished.

**Author's Note:**

> Updates will be at random.


End file.
